


BUT LIFE STILL GOES ON

by F7onMars



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F7onMars/pseuds/F7onMars
Summary: Remus riusciva quasi a vederlo. Seduto sul fondo della cabina del telefono, all'imbocco della strada dove vivevano gli amici. Tremante e distrutto, mentre cercava di dargli una minima spiegazione."Sirius." Remus cercò di non fare tremare troppo la voce, respirando lentamente. "Dov'è Harry?"E se... Sirius avesse trovato Harry a Godric's Hollow prima di Hagrid e se lo fosse portato via?





	BUT LIFE STILL GOES ON

La sera di Halloween Remus si sentiva sempre a disagio. Non per colpa dei ragazzini vestiti da Merlino, Dracula o lupi mannari che suonavano alla porta della baracca dove viveva. Certo, lo trovava di pessimo gusto, ma non poteva trattenersi dal regalare loro un piccolo sorriso mentre porgeva cioccolata bianca o fondente. Era qualcosa nell'aria. Come fosse elettrica e pesante di un'aspettativa che alla fine non portava mai a nulla.  
Sirius era in ritardo. Non che dovessero uscire o altro, ma se una persona dice "vengo da te per le dieci" di sicuro non la sia aspetta più dopo le undici! Infatti Lupin si era rassegnato a guardare Star Wars da solo. Di nuovo. Stava facendo riavvolgere la cassetta quando un istinto inspiegabile lo costrinse a correre alla porta e guardare al di là del giardino, oltre la via davanti casa, nella direzione da cui, di solito, arrivava Felpato.  
Il telefono prese a squillare, facendolo sobbalzare. Senza staccare gli occhi dall'orizzonte, Remus rientrò in casa e sollevò la cornetta. "Pronto?"  
"Remus." Sirius singhiozzò e a Lupin si spezzò il cuore. Sirius non singhiozzava. Mai. Nemmeno quando aveva saputo della morte di suo fratello. Aveva pianto. Tanto. Ma mai singhiozzato.  
"Sirius? Cos'è successo?"  
"Era Peter", un altro singhiozzo. "Il custode segreto era Minus."  
Ogni rumore proveniente dalla strada o dalla televisione si zittì. Ogni suono divenne vago e ovattato e l'unica cosa che Lupin sentiva era la nausea che continuava a salire.  
"Passami James."  
"Remus... sono in una cabina telefonica, io-"  
"PASSAMI. JAMES!"  
La voce di Sirius si spezzò. "Non posso."  
"Passami Lily allora."  
"Remus..." Il ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono non riusciva più a parlare. Ogni tentativo veniva soffocato da lacrime e singhiozzi. Remus riusciva quasi a vederlo. Seduto sul fondo della cabina del telefono, all'imbocco della strada dove vivevano gli amici. Tremante e distrutto, mentre cercava di dargli una minima spiegazione.  
"Sirius." Remus cercò di non fare tremare troppo la voce, respirando lentamente. "Dov'è Harry?"  
"Con me."  
"Portalo qui. Ti aspetto." Riagganciando la cornetta, si permise di rompersi un pochino. Nonostante tutta la rabbia, non riuscì a urlare. Si sedette sul divano, si prese la testa fra le mani e cominciò a piangere. Prima in silenzio, poi non ce la fece più. Scoppiò in un pianto disperato, seppur non liberatorio. Vedeva spesso i bambini piangere in modo inconsolabile quando cadevano dalla bicicletta o quando il cane rubava loro il cono gelato appena comprato. Sembrava che in quel momento il loro mondo fosse finito. La stessa cosa era successa a lui. Piangeva a bocca aperta, lasciando che quel poco di voce che aveva si liberasse in urla disperate ma non rabbiose. La rabbia sarebbe venuta dopo. Quando avrebbe realizzato che il traditore responsabile della morte dei suoi migliori amici era quel ragazzino timido e simpatico con cui aveva condiviso sette anni di scuola e tante risate. Bastarono pochi secondi di quel pianto, che a lui parvero ore, per lasciarlo completamente sfinito. Fissò il vuoto senza pensare a nulla, finché qualcuno non suonò il campanello. Solo allora, aprendo la porta, Remus si accorse dei fuochi d'artificio in lontananza e del suono delle trombette da stadio attutito dalla distanza.  
Davanti a lui, Sirius stringeva un fagotto da cui spuntavano una manina e un ciuffo di capelli neri. Con uno slancio istintivo, Remus prese il bambino dalle braccia del ragazzo moro davanti a lui e se lo strinse forte al petto. Subito dopo abbracciò Sirius, trascinandolo dentro casa. Il moro nascose il volto contro il suo collo e riprese a piangere. Solo un paio di singhiozzi poi, dopo un veloce bacio sul collo, Black si staccò di scatto da lui, voltandosi nuovamente verso la porta ancora socchiusa.  
"Dove vai?"  
"A uccidere Minus."  
"No. Sirius." Gli afferrò il braccio. "Non fare cazzate. Io e Harry abbiamo bisogno di te. Ora."  
"Dovrei lasciarlo andare come se niente fosse?!"  
Harry cominciò a piangere debolmente, subito calmato da Remus che prese a cullarlo. "Non sto dicendo questo. Avrai la tua vendetta, l'avremo insieme. Ma non adesso. James non lo vorrebbe."  
"Immagino che non potremo più saperlo, giusto?"  
"È vero. Ma di sicuro né lui né Lily vorrebbero che tu abbandonassi loro figlio subito dopo la loro morte." Quella parola gli asciugò la bocca e la gola più di ogni altra volta in cui l'aveva pronunciata.  "Devi tornare lucido per affrontare la cosa al meglio."  
Gli occhi di Sirius si accesero di una luce strana, che poche volte Remus vi aveva visto prima. Era lo sguardo di un pazzo che non aveva più nulla da perdere.  
"La cosa?! Questa non è una cosa!"  
"LO SO!" Cercò di abbassare il tono e di calmarsi per non spaventare il bambino che si stava calmando tra le sue braccia. "Lo so, Sirius. Erano anche la mia di famiglia." Gli posò una mano sul volto, carezzandogli lo zigomo col pollice. "Ma ora abbiamo entrambi una priorità."  
   
Lentamente, condusse il moro nella camera da letto, dove si sederono sul materasso pieno di bozze e gobbe.  
"Era solo?" chiese il licantropo tenendo stretta la mano di Black, finché questo non ricambiò la stretta.  
"Hagrid lo stava cercando. Sotto ordine di Silente, immagino. Non volevo che lo trovasse e lo portasse via. Non so cosa mi è preso. Senza che me ne accorgessi, sono scappato del giardino sul retro tenendolo stretto e ti ho chiamato dalla cabina più vicina."  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Remus riattaccò a parlare: "Quindi è solo questione di tempo prima che Silente si presenti alla nostra porta."  
"Forse non lo farà. Insomma... sono il padrino di Harry, dopotutto. I genitori di James non ci sono più e neanche i signori Evans."  
Remus guardò il bambino che teneva ancora tra le braccia. Solo allora notò lo strano segno che fino a quel momento era rimasto coperto dai capelli. Una saetta ben definita, ancora arrossata, gli segnava la fronte. Riconosceva quel simbolo. Solo per un incantesimo si usava quel movimento della bacchetta. "Riposati un po', ora," disse al moro alzandosi e girando intorno al letto. "Quando ci sveglieremo affronteremo tutto."  
Stendendosi accanto a Sirius e posando delicatamente Harry tra loro, Remus cercò di abbozzare un piccolo sorriso. Sirius gli afferrò nuovamente una mano, portandosela poi alle labbra; non per baciarla ma semplicemente per sfiorargli la pelle con la bocca e respirare quel profumo di cioccolata e Remus che riusciva sempre a rilassarlo.  
Entrambi i ragazzi chiusero gli occhi e si addormentarono prima ancora di accorgersene.  
   
Il rumore di qualcuno che bussava gentilmente alla porta di casa svegliò Remus che, preoccupandosi di non svegliare Black e Harry, andò ad aprire. Sapeva che poteva essere solo una persona e, infatti, era Silente accompagnato dalla professoressa McGrannitt che, appena lo vide, abbassò lo sguardo pieno di lacrime.  
"Buonasera professore, professoressa. Scusate se non vi faccio entrare ma la casa è piccola e i muri sottili. Posso farvi accomodare..." guardandosi intorno, arrossì per la modestia della sua abitazione. "Sul... muretto del giardino?"  
"Grazie mille signor Lupin, il muretto andrà benissimo," rispose l'anziano preside con un sorriso benevolo.  
"Sono qui, vero?" chiese poi Silente mentre si metteva comodo sul muricciolo di cemento armato.  
"Sì. Stanno entrambi dormendo. Ne hanno bisogno."  
Dopo aver annuito in silenzio, l'anziano riprese, "Hagrid stava cercando il piccolo sotto mia richiesta. Ho trovato per lui una sistemazione più che soddisfacente e-"  
"Signor Preside," lo interruppe Remus facendo ricorso a tutto il coraggio che gli era rimasto, anche se, d'altronde, cos'altro aveva da perdere ormai? "Mi perdoni se mi permetto, ma... non penso che le lascerò prendere Harry per affidarlo alla sorella di Lily e suo marito. Non si sono neanche presentati al matrimonio dei Potter. Non potrebbero mai crescere Harry in modo salutare."  
"Come ha capito che ho intenzione di affidarlo alle loro cure?"  
"Ho escluso a priori l'idea che vogliate portarlo in un orfanotrofio."  
Dopo aver annuito per qualche secondo, il preside riprese: "Sono i soli parenti che ha, signor Lupin."  
"Ha me. E ha Sirius. E' il suo padrino, qualcosa dovrà pur contare. Inoltre, lo cresceremmo meglio noi di qualsiasi altro babbano. Lo conosciamo da quando è nato. Conoscevamo i suoi genitori, erano come fratelli per noi."  
"Ha ragione, Albus," intervenne allora la professoressa. "Ho osservato la famiglia Dursley per tutta la giornata e sono babbani della peggior specie."  
"Pensate al bambino," replicò bonariamente Silente. "Pensate alla pressione che potrà subire 'il bambino che è sopravvissuto'. Sarebbe troppa perfino per un adulto."  
"Per noi è solo Harry," decretò Remus guardando il preside negli occhi. "Il bambino a cui mancheranno la sua mamma e il suo papà e che aspetterà il loro ritorno per i prossimi mesi. Lo vizieremmo? Certo! E' un ragazzino adorabile, perfino James non faceva che coccolarlo tutto il tempo! Mi scusi se mi sto alterando, ma proprio non capisco come lei possa pensare che esista qualcuno più adatto per crescere Harry."  
"Sinceramente nemmeno io, Albus." La donna con lo stretto chignon si voltò verso l'anziano per guardarlo, sinceramente confusa e contrariata. "Cosa importa se non hanno legami di sangue? James e Lily si fidavano di loro più di chiunque altro."  
"Hanno appena ventuno anni Minerva."  
"Così come James e Lily," ribatté il ragazzo. "Siamo in guerra, professore. Chiunque sia in grado di tenere in mano una bacchetta può combattere. E se proprio devo, voglio farlo per proteggere le persone per me più importanti."  
"E' una faccenda seria, signor Lupin. Più di quanto lei o il signor Black possiate immaginare."  
Remus soppesò per qualche istante le parole del preside. Si trattava pur sempre di Albus Silente, dopotutto. Non era certo diventato preside di Hogwarts e mago più potente di Inghilterra per caso.  
"Può tornare domani, professore? Lasciamo che Harry e Sirius dormano stanotte. Mi stupisco che Sirius riesca anche solo a chiudere gli occhi. Domani mattina potremmo parlarne meglio, non crede?"  
"Senza dubbio."           
Salutando i professori con un gentile cenno del capo, Remus tornò in casa, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e tornò a sdraiarsi accanto al piccolo che dormiva beatamente sul suo letto. Sirius socchiuse un occhio e gli afferrò di nuovo la mano.  
"Chi era?"  
"Ragazzini."

   
Quando i primi raggi del sole filtrarono dalle finestre attraverso le persiane chiuse, Sirius aprì gli occhi di scatto.  
Era stato tutto solo un incubo. Doveva esserlo stato. Ora si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe dato il buongiorno a Remus e poi, dopo una colazione leggera, avrebbe telefonato a casa Potter. Avrebbe risposto Lily, ovviamente, già alzata per colpa del piccolo Harry che reclamava la colazione ormai dalle sette, mentre Ramoso sarebbe stato ancora a letto a ronfare beatamente. E chi lo svegliava, quello? Euphemia ci metteva in media dai 20 ai 40 minuti per buttarlo giù dal letto quando tornavano a casa per le vacanze ai tempi della scuola.  
Si sarebbero dati appuntamento nella piazzetta di Godric's Hollow per fare la spesa, insieme, come un gruppetto di casalinghe di mezza età. James non avrebbe fatto altro che giocare con Harry e coccolarlo, mentre Lily avrebbe dovuto urlare più di una volta per richiamare la sua attenzione, per poi guardarlo con un sorriso complice. Sarebbe stata un'altra giornata di risate e ansie, passata a scrutare ogni ombra e a controllare dietro ad ogni angolo, prima di tornare a ridere per qualsiasi stupido ricordo che sarebbe affiorato.  
Mettendo finalmente a fuoco la stanza ancora buia, la prima cosa che il moro vide fu il capo di Remus e le loro mani ancora strette. Poi, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Tra loro, raggomitolato, dormiva un bambino dagli arruffati capelli neri.  
Ogni cosa gli tornò velocemente alla mente, facendolo ripiombare in quella incredula tristezza che si prova quando si viene a sapere della morte di una persona importante. Un parente, un genitore, un fratello. All'inizio si pensa "Nah! E' impossibile! E' solo uno scherzo." Poi si passa al "E' un sogno. Ora entrerà da quella porta. Ora telefonerà. Dirà che è stato solo un errore e tutto tornerà come deve essere." E alla fine si raggiunge quello stadio in cui non si pensa più nulla, se non che non è giusto.  
James era morto. Lily era morta. Harry era vivo e stava aprendo piano gli occhi, sfregando il visino contro il materasso con aria contrariata.  
Remus non si accorse di nulla. Avvicinandosi, Sirius notò le lievi mezzelune rosse che gli incorniciavano gli occhi e non riuscì a trattenersi dal baciargli delicatamente il dorso della mano, prima di lasciargliela per prendere in braccio il bambino. Come al solito, Lunastorta aveva pianto da solo, convinto che esternare troppo le proprie debolezze avrebbe messo in difficoltà chi lo circondava. Grandissima cazzata, secondo Sirius, ma da quando Lupin lo ascoltava?  
"Buongiorno, campione," salutò il bambino una volta in cucina. "Hai fame?"  
Harry continuò a strofinarsi stancamente gli occhi. Poi, dopo un lungo sbadiglio, sorrise al ragazzo che lo teneva in braccio.  
In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta. Il piccolo volse immediatamente la sua attenzione al corridoio, poi guardò Sirius e esordì con: "M-mma?"  
Baciandogli la fronte senza una parola, Felpato andò ad aprire la porta.  
"Buongiorno, signor Black."  
"Cazzo." Senza pensarci due volte, sbatté la porta in faccia al preside. Poi, poggiandosi con la schiena alla superficie di legno, realizzò cosa aveva appena fatto, guardò il bambino che aveva tra le braccia e prese a sudare. Aveva appena imprecato e chiuso la porta in faccia ad Albus-fottuto-Silente! James si sarebbe messo a ridere fino ad avere i crampi allo stomaco, prima di realizzare in che merdata l'amico si era appena cacciato. Guardando Harry, sussurrò: "Tu non hai visto nulla, intesi?"  
"Sirius?" Davanti a lui, Remus lo guardava sconvolto, indicando la porta alle sue spalle. "Hai appena..." cominciò debolmente, quasi balbettando. "Hai appena chiuso la porta in faccia ad Albus Silente?"  
Dall'esterno giunse una risata divertita, accompagnata da un'infuriata voce femminile: "Signor Black, apra immediatamente questa porta."  
"Hai chiuso fuori la professoressa McGrannitt?!"  
"Remus," incominciò Sirius non preoccupandosi di trattenere l'ansia, "tu li distrai offrendo loro della cioccolata e io fuggo con Harry."  
"Apri quella porta!" Remus lo spostò a forza e aprì la porta, così da permettere ai professori di accomodarsi. Silente non sembrava affatto a disagio, Minerva, invece, fulminò Black e il moro si sentì tornare dietro i banchi di scuola.  
"Saremo brevi," esordì la professoressa. "Abbiamo una sola domanda da porvi ed esigiamo una risposta seria e onesta." Attese qualche secondo, in modo da ottenere la più completa attenzione da parte dei due ragazzi. "Siete sicuri di potercela fare? Crescere un bambino non è facile e siete molto giovani. Non avete ancora un lavoro fisso e, ora come ora, state attraversando un lutto non indifferente. In più, non abbiamo la certezza assoluta che Voi-Sapete-Chi se ne sia andato definitivamente."  
"James era come un fratello per me," iniziò Sirius lapidario. "L'unica cosa che desidero ora, oltre alla vendetta, è di potermi prendere cura di suo figlio. Troveremo un lavoro, anche babbano se serve, e fino ad allora abbiamo i nostri risparmi e l'eredità dei Black. I soldi che erediterà Harry rimarranno blindati in una cassaforte della Gringott finché non arriverà la sua lettera per Hogwarts. E se Voldemort o chi per lui si dovesse presentare... che si fotta."  
"Sirius, linguaggio," lo riprese Remus nonostante un sorriso gli curvasse le labbra.  
Lo sguardo di Silente esprimeva un misto tra pena e tenerezza, mentre Minerva non poteva essere più fiera di essere stata loro insegnante.  
Quando il bambino tirò i capelli del moro per attirare nuovamente l'attenzione su di sé, Sirius e Remus non lo fecero aspettare oltre. "Hai fame, campione?"  
"Dovrei avere degli omogeneizzati dall'ultima volta che sono venuti a cena, Lily li aveva dimenticati."  
Ignorando i professori, Black si sedette a tavola, si sistemò Harry sulle ginocchia e richiamò un tovagliolo di carta che poi sistemò nel colletto del piagiamino azzurro sporco di Harry. Remus afferrò un omogeneizzato alla frutta, un cucchiaino e si sedette di fronte a loro.  
Senza aggiungere altro, Silente salutò educatamente, uscì nel giardinetto e, superato il muricciolo, si smaterializzò.  
Minerva, invece, rimase coi suoi ex alunni per qualche altro minuto.  
"Sono piacevolmente stupita, signor Black, nonostante il suo linguaggio rimanga scurrile e fuori luogo."  
"Per così poco?" gli sorrise sfacciatamente il moro.  
Remus riportò entrambi alla realtà: "Come ci organizziamo per il funerale? E' già stata presa qualche disposizione?"  
Gli occhi della professoressa si rattristarono nuovamente. "Si sta occupando di tutto il professor Silente. Ha già informato la sorella di Lily e chiunque altro. La funzione si terrà domani pomeriggio alla chiesa di Godric's Hollow."  
Sirius annuì e sfiorò con le labbra la nuca di Harry, mentre Remus lo imboccava.  
"Vedrò di farvi avere le cose del bambino al più presto." Detto questo, la professoressa uscì di casa cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
Guardandosi negli occhi, i due ragazzi realizzarono di essere nuovamente soli. Definitivamente soli. Un accenno di panico attraversò la mente di Sirius mentre si rendeva conto di tenere in braccio il loro futuro.  
Notandolo, Remus poggiò il vasetto di omogeneizzato sul tavolo e gli prese il viso tra le mani. "Sirius, guardami. Andrà tutto bene. Ci sono io con te. E tu ci sei per me. Abbiamo Harry. E lui ha solo noi." Posò la fronte sulla sua. "Non crollare proprio ora, ti prego. Non prima di domani pomeriggio."  
   
-  
   
Assistere al funerale fu come guardare un film muto senza sottotitoli. Era come avere una morsa stretta attorno al petto che rendeva faticoso respirare. Piansero entrambi. Ma nessuno dei due si sentì meglio, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
Per nessuno dei due era il primo lutto da affrontare, ma la perdita di un amico è qualcosa che segna. Si sa che, prima o poi, si dovrà dire addio ai propri genitori: è il ciclo della vita, per quanto crudele possa essere. Ma i veri amici sono fatti per restare. Non pensi mai che un giorno ti possano telefonare per dirti: "Il tuo migliore amico è morto. Non andrete in vacanza ai laghi la prossima estate". E' una cosa illogica che colpisce come un masso lanciato da un cavalcavia. Rimane inspiegabile anche quando ti ritrovi faccia a faccia con la bara col loro nome scritto sopra e sai che loro sono lì dentro. Che non li rivedrai più per caso passeggiando per strada o che, suonando il campanello della loro casa, non ti aprirà più nessuno.  
Non è logico. Non è naturale.  
Harry dormiva nel passeggino che la McGrannitt aveva portato loro quella stessa mattina, insieme a tutte le altre sue cose che erano riusciti a raccattare da casa Potter.  
Remus si guardava in giro, scorgendo molti volti amici e altri sconosciuti, venuti solo per rendere omaggio o, molto più probabilmente, per dare buona impressione di sé. Avrebbero sempre potuto dire: "I Potter? Non li conoscevo, ma sono stato al loro funerale." Oppure: "Ho visto il bambino che è sopravvissuto. Vi dirò, nulla di speciale."  
Quando tutto fu finito, Sirius, Remus e Harry rimasero di fronte ai cumuli di terra per qualche istante. Harry si era incantato nel guardare un uccellino che volava su un albero lì vicino, ma prestò subito attenzione alla donna con la faccia cavallina che si stava dirigendo a passo insicuro nella loro direzione. Posò un mazzetto di fiori rosa sulla tomba di Lily, li guardò, guardò il bambino e, senza dire niente, così come era arrivata, se ne andò. Nessuno dei due si aspettava altro da Petunia Dursley. La prima volta che l'avevano incontrata, un paio di mesi prima del matrimonio tra Lily e James, aveva aperto la porta di casa Evans per poi rinchiudersi nella propria stanza senza dare più segni di vita.  
Molti si avvicinarono per stringere loro la mano, abbracciarli o dare una piccola carezza sul volto ignaro di Harry. Alice e Frank, anche loro sotto protezione da un paio di mesi, non fecero altro che sorridere al piccolo, della stessa età del bambino che avevano lasciato a casa, abbracciando gli amici e offrendosi di aiutarli in caso se la fossero vista brutta.  
Hagrid li soffocò in un abbraccio caldo e spinoso come il cappotto che indossava. Il professor Lumacorno, invece, non disse una parola e non degnò di uno sguardo nessuno, forse sperando di passare inosservato.  
   
La prima volta che Harry pianse per la mancanza dei suoi genitori fu il mattino successivo. Non faceva altro che chiamare la sua mamma e il suo papà, rifiutando qualsiasi giocattolo o distrazione che Sirius e Remus tentavano di offrirgli. Finì per addormentarsi, in lacrime, sulla spalla di Sirius. Lui e Remus si sentirono impotenti, non potevano fare nulla per ridare a quel bambino ciò che aveva perso: la sua mamma e il suo papà non avrebbero mai più fatto ritorno e lui non ne avrebbe capito il motivo ancora per qualche anno. L'unica cosa che potevano fare era dare il meglio nel crescerlo e nel volergli bene.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo, Harry era un bambino tranquillo, eccezion fatta per il primo pomeriggio. Subito dopo pranzo e prima di crollare sfinito sul tappeto del salottino, si scatenava e dava il peggio di sé. Piangeva e faceva le bizze per ogni minima cosa fuori posto, cercava di infilare le dita nelle prese elettriche e, più di una volta, gli avevano dovuto togliere dalle mani le loro bacchette magiche. Una delle poche cose che ogni tanto riuscivano a calmarlo, era Felpato. C'erano giorni in cui Sirius passava metà della sua giornata trasformato in cane.  
Ci misero qualche settimana, ma alla fine riuscirono a trovare una nuova routine. Strana e confusa, ma bizzarramente familiare.  
Appena Remus venne assunto come commesso dal fornaio del quartiere vicino, sostituirono il divano dalle molle rotte con un divanoletto adatto ad Harry che, ormai raggiunti i tre anni, non poteva più dormire con loro.  
"Un giorno," continuava a sognare Sirius la notte, stretto a Remus dopo aver fatto l'amore, "riusciremo a vivere in una grande casa. Harry avrà una stanza tutta sua e, se avanzerà spazio, pure una camera per i giochi." Finché una sera non gli si illuminarono gli occhi e parve colpito da un'illuminazione. "Grimmauld Place! Potremmo sistemare casa Black!"  
"Tu odi quella casa, Sirius."  
"Ma ci sarebbe abbastanza spazio per crescere Harry, senza problemi e senza doverci preoccupare di cambiare tutti i mobili. Potremmo riarredarla come più ci piace lentamente, iniziando dal dipingere i muri! Remus, sono un genio!"  
"Con tre anni di ritardo..."  
"Non soffermarti sui dettagli." Gli si piazzò a cavalcioni, poggiando il mento sul suo petto e arruffandogli i capelli già spettinati. "Trasferiamoci e distruggiamo casa di mia madre."  
"Se me lo chiedi così come posso rifiutare?"  
   
"Non mi piace." Per un bambino di quattro anni, Harry aveva le idee molto chiare e quella casa, alta, scura e inquietante, lo faceva intristire.  
"Non fare le bizze Harry," lo rimproverò gentilmente il moro.  
"Voglio tornare a casa."  
"Sarà questa la nostra nuova casa. Avrai una stanza tutta per te e una seconda camera da distruggere."  
"Perchè?"  
"Perchè te lo chiedo io."  
Il piccolo soppesò seriamente l'espressione dell'uomo che aveva davanti. Poi, decise che la risposta lo soddisfaceva e che la richiesta gli pareva più che ragionevole.  
"Di che colore vorresti la tua cameretta?" chiese Remus, poggiando una delle loro poche valige sul marciapiede.  
"Posso verde?"  
Sirius lo guardò sconvolto. "Verde?!"  
"Scherzavo!" si corresse subito il bambino, preoccupato. "La voglio gialla!"  
Con uno sbuffo divertito, Lupin lo tranquillizzò. "Puoi averla del colore che vuoi."  
"Ma ha detto che la vuole gialla!"  
"E' la sua stanza, Sirius. Nella nostra potrai esprimere tutto l'orgoglio Grifondoro che vuoi."  
Una delle parti più divertenti del trasloco fu senza dubbio attaccare nell'atrio il mobiletto per la posta e per le chiavi, coprendo così il quadro della signora Black che non faceva altro che imprecare, sputando le peggiori cattiverie contro chiunque le si trovasse davanti. Una volta che ebbero fissato l'ultimo chiodo, richiamarono Harry per un parere finale, dato che fino a quel momento era rimasto chiuso nella sua nuova camera a giocare con dei vecchi soldatini di Sirius.  
"La signora che urla non c'è più?"  
"No," rispose il moro prendendolo in braccio. "Ti dispiace?"  
Il bambino scosse il capo, ammettendo che un pochino - ma solo un pochino - gli aveva fatto quasi paura.  
Ormai Harry stava entrando in quella fase in cui i bambini odiano sentirsi dire di essere "troppo piccoli'" per fare qualcosa ma, all'occorrenza, ammettono di essere "oggettivamente troppo piccoli". A cinque anni sapeva già scrivere il suo nome e segnare col dito sul foglio le parole che riusciva a leggere. Remus gli leggeva il capitolo di un libro al giorno, in modo che arrivasse più che preparato al primo anno delle elementari. Lunastorta aveva insistito per mandarlo a scuola insieme a tutti gli altri bambini babbani: "Non può restare chiuso in casa coi noi mentre tutti gli altri ragazzini vanno a scuola. Gli farà bene." Così rispondeva alle lamentele di Sirius, che sperava di poter coccolare il figlioccio per qualche altro anno ancora. Lupin non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma Felpato si era dimostrato una 'mammina' apprensiva. La prima volta che Harry aveva provato ad andare sulla sua mini scopa, il moro non si era mai allontanato da lui più di un passo, nonostante il manico non si fosse alzato da terrà più di un metro.  
   
Dopo qualche mese l'interno della casa era cambiato completamente. Le pareti scure erano state ridipinte di un bianco panna e i quadri austeri erano stati sostituiti da foto di Harry, dai suoi disegni e da vecchi scatti che ritraevano un gruppo di ragazzi che ormai non esisteva più. Grazie a quelle immagini, Harry sapeva di avere gli stessi occhi della sua mamma e gli stessi capelli del suo papà e, quando scoprirono che anche lui avrebbe dovuto indossare gli occhiali, per il bambino non fu una grande scocciatura. Dato che anche il suo papà li indossava era felice di potergli somigliare ancora di più.  
Ogni tanto faceva quasi male vedere quanto Harry fosse simile a James, tanto che spesso capitava che Sirius lo chiamasse col nome del suo migliore amico, sentendosi subito in colpa. Non aveva mai pensato che Harry potesse essere un sostituto di James, tale pensiero non gli era mai passato neanche per la testa. Nemmeno Remus ci aveva mai pensato e, quando succedeva, gli sorrideva comprensivo mentre il bambino si metteva semplicemente a ridere.  
Una mattina, Sirius si svegliò con una missione: bruciare l'arazzo della famiglia Black. Con la serenità di uno scolaro in un giorno di festa, portò lo stereo nella stanza dove un'intera parete lo fissava con aria giudicante. Scrutando il suo ritratto già annerito dal fuoco, fece partire la musica e chiese a Remus: "Fammi l'onore di bruciare ciò che resta della mia famiglia".  
Incenerirono ognuno di quei volti seri e austeri, con l'intenzione di piazzarci poi davanti una grande libreria a parete per lo studio di Remus. Vedere i visi dei suoi 'parenti' che bruciavano avrebbe dovuto intristire Sirius, non farlo saltare di gioia. Tuttavia, fu proprio ciò che accadde. Mentre la parete veniva mangiata dalle fiamme controllate da Lunastorta, Black alzò il volume della musica al massimo e trascinò il compagno in un ballo scomposto sulle note di " _I Want to Break Free_ ".  
Sentendo la musica, Harry corse subito da loro e abbandonò il disegno che aveva incominciato a colorare, sporcandosi le mani di tempera rossa e blu. Sirius lo prese in braccio e coinvolse anche lui nelle danze.  
Erano felici. Grazie a loro, Sirius era riuscito a sentirsi a casa fra quelle mura che una volta aveva ritenuto una prigione.           
Anche Remus era sereno. Ogni luna piena la passava con Sirius in cantina, dove si rintanavano dopo che Harry si era addormentato. Il piccolo ne era al corrente e, ogni mattina successiva al plenilunio, quando rincontrava "zio Remus" per colazione, gli chiedeva preoccupato se stesse bene.  
Harry era un bambino equilibrato, nonostante la sua tendenza a trovarsi sempre nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, quasi come lo facesse apposta. Il fatto era che non era assolutamente colpa sua! Non decideva deliberatamente di trovarsi in cima alle scale mentre il bulletto che di tanto in tanto gli dava fastidio ruzzolava giù dalla piccola rampa (cavandosela solo, fortunatamente, con un ginocchio sbucciato)! Bhè... Almeno non era interamente colpa sua. Dopotutto, si chiama magia involontaria per un motivo!  
Quando gli insegnanti li chiamavano da scuola per parlare degli strani comportamenti di Harry, Remus cercava di rimanere il più serio possibile. Sirius, al contrario, non poteva fare altro che essere orgoglioso del suo figlioccio e premiarlo con dolci o piccoli regali.  
"Non devi gratificarlo mentre i professori lo rimproverano. Che insegnamento gli stai dando, secondo te?"  
"Che è giusto punire i bulli?"  
"Tu eri un bullo."  
"Vedi, Lunastorta, tu tendi sempre a soffermarti sui dettagli. Sto cercando di dargli seri insegnamenti di vita."  
"Gli stai insegnando che è giusto buttare la gente giù dalle scale?!"  
In mezzo a loro, Harry smise di mangiare il proprio gelato per mettere in chiaro le cose: "Non sono stato io."  
"Se la gente gli da fastidio, sì!"  
"Zio Sirius, non sono stato io! Bruce è inciampato. Io sono solo uscito dal bagno e l'ho trovato steso per terra."  
"Non stiamo dicendo che l'hai fatto apposta, Harry," lo tranquillizzò Lupin scompigliandogli i capelli già naturalmente spettinati. "La magia involontaria è normalissima alla tua età."  
"Capitava anche a voi?"  
"Certo! Io ho dato fuoco ai capelli di mia zia," ammise Remus molto fieramente, guadagnandosi una risata incredula da parte di Harry e un bacio da Sirius.  
Non avevano una data precisa che celebrasse il giorno in cui si erano messi insieme. Era stata una cosa graduale. Già da tempo, prima di quel lontano 31 ottobre, c'era stato qualcosa tra loro, sebbene non fosse nulla di ben definito, e, prima che se rendessero conto, si erano ritrovati innamorati l'uno dell'altro. Era stato naturale ritrovarsi a ridere di sé stessi una mattina mentre facevano l'amore per la prima volta.

  
L'avvenimento che cambiò completamente le loro vite accadde una mattina d'estate del 1991, quando un gufo picchiettò col becco alla finestra della cucina e consegnò una lettera direttamente nelle mani di Harry. L'indirizzo era scritto con inchiostro verde brillante e la busta recava un grande stemma colorato.


End file.
